I My Me Strawberry Blossoms
by OkaSakura
Summary: All Iruka wanted to do was to be a Phys Ed kyoshi but no, the school he had to teach just happened to be female teachers only. Did I mention that the teachers hate men? Follow his crossdressing adventure in Konoha Private Academy. Based on I My Me Strawberry Eggs. NejiSaku with a bit of NejiTen and femIruSaku


Hi all I know I should finish my other stories first but I was watching a very good anime and I got an idea. Why not have Iruka cross dress as a female teacher? The anime is called I My Me Strawberry Eggs. So I'm replacing all the characters and putting Naruto characters in there instead.

Me: Hi! And today I'm making a new story with femIruka, well sort of.

Iruka: As she said I'm not really going to be a girl, I'm just cross dressing as one.

Me: Yup and I don't own I My Me Strawberry Eggs or Naruto.

…._Cross dressing_….

"TODAY I'LL BE COLLECTING THE RENT OFF 60,000 YEN AND 10,000 IN EXTRA FEES!" A voice shouted over the intercom.

"Well I'll be going to work now." A middle aged man waved at an old lady but was cut short when said old lady took out her gun and shot where he stood. "I don't think so buddy besides you go to work later. Now hand over your money Kakashi." She shot again and he jumped and fell down flat on his back. She walked over to him and kneeled down to grab his wallet and took out some money. "See? That wasn't hard."

She then kicked down a door which had a sleeping man in it. She shot the floor which effectively woke him up. She went over to his futon and searched for his money. "P-please Tsunade I don't have any money!" The man pleaded but Tsunade just shot at the wall scaring the man. "You're lying Jiraiya." She grabbed the money from inside his pillow.

"Now to go see the new kid and see what he's got." She rushed into a room and rolled pointing her gun only to see a dog. "Great an ordinary guy just what I need." She puffed and exited the room.

A man sighed and looked at the school. "That's the school I'll be working at. My adventure to become a well dedicated kyoshi will start soon!" He pointed his finger at the school. "Just you wait my students!" He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well okay maybe that was over the top a bit." He then gets down from the fence he was standing on and runs on the concrete saying good morning to all the students.

A teenage boy looked at him with distaste. "What is with that guy?" Another teenager sighed. "Let's go." And the three teenage boys walked off.

A teenage girl with pink was walking up the hill to school. She goes to a school named Konoha Private Academy. She watched as a can landed on the ground and rolled away. She ran to try and catch the empty can when it was suddenly stopped by a teenage boy who flipped the can up with his foot and gripped the can while it was in the air.

"T-Thank you Hyuuga-kun. That was so cool at what you did."

"That's so cool Neji!"

"I bet she's falling for you now!"

"Hn."

He then threw the can away and she chased after it when two girls up to the boy. "Stop picking on Sakura, Hyuuga."

"Shut up Tamura."

"What did you say?! Say that again I dare you!"

CRASH! The five turned around to see Sakura in a trash can with the can she was chasing in her hands. The five sweatdropped at her clumsiness but Tenten and Ino ran to her side nether less. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Tenten asked worried for Sakura's safety.

"I'm fine Ten-chan besides I found a trash can."

Neji looked at the girls for one last time before walking off with his friends. Tenten glared at the backs of the boys.

Meanwhile with Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya, they were all eating their breakfast. "I wonder where that other tenant is." Tsunade wondered. Crash! A man that was on the fence came crashing through the door. "I'm Iruka Umino and I'm your new tenant! I got my physical education degree last spring. Children these days' don't get enough exercise and they need to not only learn with their minds but their bodies to! " Iruka declared as he put his foot on the table. Tsunade looked up from her meal and shot him with her gun to which he jumped and landed in a corner.

"Don't put yer sweating foot on my table!"

Kakashi came over to Iruka and patted him on the back. "Well good luck and now I'm of go to work." He walked off with his mirror on his shoulder. Jiraiya came crawling next to Iruka asking him if he could have his breakfast to which the latter said no. Tsunade came next to Iruka with her hand out.

"Now where's the money?"

"Err….. Well you see….I'm broke at the moment."

There was nothing but silence. "Okay then get out." "Wait! I'll get you the money! Infact I'll go right now to Konoha Private Academy and apply for their new opening!" He then rushed out. Tsunade blinked wondering if this guy was insane.

Iruka barged into the principal's office demanded to be a physical education kyoshi. "W-we're sorry ma'am but he was so persistent." One guard muttered.

The vice principal looked him in the eye and was about to speak until Mito Uzumaki spoke up. "Unfortunately for you we don't hire male kyoshi. Our teachers are all female. We teach our female students with love. We do have male students but they will soon be disposed of."

Iruka muttered some words angrily as he was kicked out of the school. 'Stupid feminists and their crazy ideals.' He thought angrily as he stomped home.

Tsunade looked as she saw Iruka stomp home. She smirked smugly as he slumped down.

"So what happened?"

"What happened? I was kicked out was what happened!"

"I should've told you that they only accepted teachers since that nut job became principal."

"Now what I'm I gonna do? I don't have a job and I can't pay rent."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do; cross dress."

"Hm…"

"I will and I'll show them that men can love just as well as women!"

"Then I will help you."

"R-Really?"

"Yup and you can pay the rent while doing it."

"Thanks Baa-chan!"

"Don't Baa-chan me Mr but anyway follow me."

Tsunade lead Iruka to her make up room and took out his hair. "We need to get you into the part so let's start with your hair first."

Tsunade got out a can and sprained it on his hair which turned a light red. She then began to do his make-up. He then began to practice walking with heels.

He then began to pick out some clothes. His first choice was a black strapless skin tight dress with a shrug that had fake fur on it. Tsunade got out a sign with the Japanese kanjis that meant no.

His second choice was a red qipao with a golden dragon going down the side of it. He had two red fans. Tsunade got out her no sign.

His third and final choice was a purple cami with a yellow jacket. He was wearing a grey pencil skirt and white heels. He also had a red handbag. Tsunade's eyes widened and got out her sign with the Japanese kanjis meaning yes and nodded her head furiously.

"Okay just one more problem; my voice."

"Hah! Don't worry about that sonny; I got the perfect thing."

Tsunade then put a choker that in the middle of it was a shape that looked like a heart and put it on him.

"Now press the switch in the middle."

Iruka did what he was told and pressed the switch that was in the middle. "Ahh ahh ahh-ahh!" His voice suddenly got higher.

"That's a voice converter. I made it in my electronics day. Now, go out there and earn that rent!"

"Okay. See you later Baa-chan!"

"I told you not to call me Baa-chan you jerk!"

And so Iruka set off to go and become the physical education kyoshi at Konoha Private Academy.

"So you're telling me you want to apply for the teacher's position?"

"Yes I'm Iruka Umino and I'm here to become physical education kyoshi."

"Very well, we will have your exam today and see if you are worthy of becoming the physical education kyoshi."

Meanwhile in the girl's changing room, Sakura was getting changed for the exam. Mutters could be heard from outside the girl's changing room.

"Sakura has to go to Phys Ed after lunchtime."

"I wonder why."

"I heard we're getting a new kyoshi and her exam will be today."

"Yeah but why did they have to pick Sakura?"

Tenten, Ino and their friend Hinata entered the girl's changing room. "Hey Sakura you alright?" Sakura nodded while trying to get her skirt on but she ended up falling down to which the other girls sweatdropped.

Iruka, Mito and Shizune waited patiently for Sakura to out and while they waited, wolf whistles could be heard.

"Woo! Look at the new kyoshi! She looks like an amazon!"

Iruka blushed when he heard those words which were kinda odd considering he was a guy. When Sakura came out, she immediately slipped due to her skirt she was wearing. When she finally came down, Iruka questioned the skirt.

"Do the girls always wear skirts for physical education?"

"Those skirts have been part of the uniform for generations."

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno miss."

"Well Sakura it's nice to meet you."

'Well this is awkward.'

"Ahem…..Let's begin shall we?"

"All she has to do is run 500 hundred metres without falling down."

"That's it? All right. Come on Haruno, let's begin."

Sakura nodded and walked to the beginning of the track. "Okay! Let's start your first try!" Iruka blew the whistle and Sakura began to run but tripped over skirt. Iruka sweatdropped. "Okay let's try this again." Sakura nodded and walked back into a sprinting position. Iruka blew his whistle again and Sakura ran again but also fell again.

Iruka sweatdropped and helped Sakura up. "Here this might help, move your arm 90 degrees back and push it forward while running and keep your head up." Iruka said in a gentle way.

Sakura did what he said and got further but not that much. Iruka smiled and kneeled down to Sakura's level when she was on the ground and whispered something into her ear that made her blush which also made Shizune blush and peak the student's that were there curiosity.

Sakura then stood up and went back to the starting line and pulled her skirt up and she got back into starting position. She then ran as fast as she could and when she was about to fall, she jumped and landed into Iruka's arms which made her go pink.

When they stood up, Mito and Shizune walked over to them. "Well Miss Iruka, you have the job and-" "Wait! One thing I would like to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Can I get a pay raise?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

Meanwhile, Tsunade heard it all through her listening device. "Heh he managed to get the job but not a pay raise." She looked at his dog. "Looks like I'll be keeping you as collateral until he pays."

….Blooper time…

"Well I'll be going to work now." A middle aged man said waved to an old lady but was cut short when said old lady jumped at him.

Me: CUT!

Tsunade: What? I did it perfectly.

Me:*deadpans* In the script it tells you to shoot not jump.

Tsunade: Ohh…..Whoops I forgot.

Me:*whacks head with script that's rolled up* Try not to forget next time.

…...

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well okay maybe that was over the top a bit." He wobbles a bit on the fence and falls down screaming and falls flat on the face.

Me: CUT! And nurse, take Iruka to sick bay.

Iruka:*Muffled* I told you it was dangerous to do something like that.

Me: Well next time I'll take that into consideration…maybe….

…

"Now what I'm I gonna do? I don't have a job and I can't pay rent."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do; do the chicken dance."

Me: CUT! That was NOT in your lines!

Iruka:*sweats* Hehehe I-I forgot?

Me: Grr remember next time.

…...

And that's all for this chapter. Remember to watch I My Me Strawberry Eggs because you'll probably understand this better and it's a good anime.

Me: I'll probably write a story about the bloopers for the anime because the anime was pretty funny.

Iruka: Ouch you know falling off a fence hurt.

Me: Yup and was pretty darn funny too. Anyway R&R plese.


End file.
